Drabble A-Z, KazuKarin
by Chess sakura
Summary: #Drabble F-k/ Kumpulan Drabble Kazukarin /Feeling, Girlfriend, Indecisive, Just say I love you, and Kiss. #KKEve:Drabble A-Z/ RnR pleaseee.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Pair: Kazune x Karin

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD, Fluffy (Maybe)

For Kamichama Karin Event #Drabble A-Z

This Drabble A-E

Sisanya nanti menyusul.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Apel<strong>

**Warning: T / ****Friendship/****Romance/ ****Angst(sedikit).**

**.**

**.**

Rambut _brunette _Karin tampak di tarik dengan kasar oleh orang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, ringisan kesakitan dan ucapan minta ampun terdengar berkali-kali dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Ma-maafkan saya tuan,"

"Kau telah lancang mengambil buah Apel itu dari pohon kesayanganku, kau tahu perbuatan seperti itu akan mendapatkan hukuman berat." Suara seorang pria berusia 30 tahun terdengar murka, tarikan kembali dia lakukan pada surai _brunette _Karin dan kembali membuat gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu berteriak kala merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Sa-saya tahu itu, sa-saya hanya meminta satu buah dari begitu banyak buah yang tumbuh di pohon itu, saya begitu kelaparan tuan. Mohon kasihani saya," ucap Karin di sela rasa sakitnya, air mata tampak sudah mengalir membasahi wajah yang terlihat kotor itu.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

_Ugh!_

Karin jatuh menghantam tanah didepannya kala pria itu menendang dengan kasar punggungnya. Tangan putih yang banyak terdapat luka itu terus mengepal mempertahankan sebuah Apel agar tidak kotor karena tanah.

"To-tolong kasihani saya, Tuan Kirio." Lirihnya.

"Kau adalah pelayan yang tidak punya sopan santun, aku akan memberikan hukuman padamu." Sebuah tongkat rotan di ambil Kirio dan dengan kerasnya di cambukan ke badan Karin.

_Zhaartt.._

Ringisan kesakitan dari gadis kecil itu, warna merah langsung muncul dari kulitnya kala pukulan benda keras mengenai kulitnya. Rasanya begitu perih dan sangat menyakitkan.

_Zhaarttt..._

"Sepuluh cambukan untuk menggantikan buah Apel yang kau curi," Kirio dengan senyumannya terus memukul Karin dan tampak begitu menikmati.

"Sa-saya mohon a-ampun Tuan," Suara kecil Karin terdengar di sela-sela campukan tuannya. Gadis kecil itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya saat Kirio menghentikan cambukan pada tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya membuat dia kembali terjatuh.

Ugh! Pandangannya mulai menggelap, sebelah mata itu tampak tertutup. Karin merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

"Satu cambukan lagi," seru Kirio dan terlihat tongkat rotan itu di ayunkan mengarah ke Karin. Karin memejamkan matanya, pasrah akan cambukan terakhir ini. Dia siap menerima rasa sakit dari tongkat rotan yang di ayunkan keras ke tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan luka.

_Zhaartt..._

"..." Karin tak merasakan sakit lagi, apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya dia dapat merasakan sakit saat suara itu terdengar. Dengan perlahan Karin membuka mata dan tampak terkejut saat melihat sesosok anak laki-laki yang tengah melindunginya.

"Pa-pangeran Kazune?!" Kirio tampak terkejut, tongkat rontan yang sudah mengenai punggung pangeran muda itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Perbuatanmu sungguh sangat rendah Perdana Mentri," Kazune berdiri tegak, iris sapirnya menatap tajam pada pria didepanya.

"A-anda salah paham tuan, sa-saya hanya memberi pelajaran agar pelayan ini jera dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi." Dengan rasa takutnya, Kirio menunduk di hadapan Kazune. Bersudut memohon ampun.

"Kesalahan? Memang apa yang telah pelayan ini lakukan, sampai kau harus menghukumya dengan cara sekeji itu?!"

"Dia telah mencuri sebuah apel di pohon kesayangan saya,"

"Hanya karena itu?" Nada yang terkesan dingin dari sang Pangeran membuat Kirio menganggukan kepalanya dengan takut. Iris Kazune tampak beralih pada gadis kecil di belakangnya dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah Apel Merah yang terus di genggam Karin. Rahang Kazune tampak mengeras, begitu kesal atas tindakan yang sangat tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh perdana Mentri kerajaannya itu.

Kazune mencengram kerah Baju Kirio dengan kuat, menatap tajam pada Perdana Mentrinya itu.

"Mulai sekarang gelarmu di copot, dan dengan sangat tidak hormat kau ku usir dari kerajaanku!" Ucapnya tegas dan langsung mendorong pria yang lebih tua darinya itu sampai terjatuh.

"Ta-tapi pangeran-"

"Aku tidak mau ada orang yang berhati iblis tinggal di kerajaanku"

"Aku mohon ma-"

"Pengawal, bawa orang ini pergi dari kerajaanku!" Beberapa pengawal bertubuh besar dengan pakaian besi tampak berlari mendekat dan kemudian mengangkat Kirio keluar dari Istana.

"Lepaskan Aku! Pangeran aku mohon maaf..." suara Perdana Mentri itu terdengar semakin Kecil dan kemudian menghilang. Kazune tampak berbalik dan berjongkok di hadapan Karin.

"Maafkan saya," ucapnya seraya membantu Karin duduk.

"Ti-tidak Pangeran Kazune, anda tak semestinya meminta maaf. Seharusnya saya yang berkata demikian, karena menolong saya anda terluka." Karin menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sosok Pangeran didepannya.

"Maafkan saya dan Terimakasi Pangeran," ucapnya dan bersujud di kaki Kazune.

"Angkatlah kepalamu!" Perintah Kazune. Dengan gerakan perlahan Karin mengangkat kepalanya, Kazune tampak tertegu saat melihat wajah Karin yang tampak lebam di bagian pipi kirinya, mata gadis itu juga terlihat sayu. Kazune mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, tampak membersihkan wajah Karin dari debu-debu yang mengotori. Pergerakannya begitu hati-hati, seakan takut membuat gadis kecil itu terluka.

"Mangapa kamu mencuri Apel?"

"Saya kelaparan," Pergerakan tangan Kazune berhenti.

"Selama dua hari saya di kurung oleh tuan Kirio tanpa di beri makan atau minum, saat keluar saya langsung di perintahkan untuk membersihkan kebunnya. Tubuh saya begitu lemas dan saat saya melihat buah apel di pohon kesayangan tuan Kirio, saya mengambilnya dan berharap tuan Kirio akan mengijinkan saya mengambil satu buah." Lanjut Karin dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari iris sapir Kazune, pemuda kecil itu kasihan melihat pelayan kecil itu di siksa begitu kejam oleh perdana mentri yang dia sangka baik. Kazune langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Karin, memeluk tubuh yang begitu rapuh itu dengan erat.

"Pa-pangeran Kazune?" Karin terkejut akan pelukan tiba-tiba ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di dalam istana, kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Aku akan melindungimu." Iris _emerland_ Karin tampak membulat mendengar penuturan Kazune.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan," ucap Kazune tegas seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Karin tampak berusaha berdiri dan kemudian menunduk dalam "_Dômo arigatou gozaimasu_,"

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Hanazono Karin,"

"Nah mulai sekarang Karin, kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku. Kau harus selalu ada disampingku," Kazune berdiri dan kemudian memegang kepalan tangan Karin yang terus mengepal buah apel.

"Kau juga dapat memetik buah apel dari pohon kesayangan Kirio sepuasnya karena sekarang pohon itu menjadi milikmu." Karin tak taku harus melakukan apa untuk mengapresiasikan kesenangannya ini, gadis kecil itu hanya mengembangkan senyumannya dan tanpa sadar menangis. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

Kazune tampak mengambil Apel yang sedari tadi terus digenggam Karin, terlihat membersihkan buah itu dan menyodorkannya pada Karin.

"Makanlah, kau laparkan?"

"Uhm" Di saat Karin hendak mengambil buah itu, tangan Kazune menjauhkannya. Wajah bingung tampak menatap sosok pangeran kecil itu.

"Tanganmu kotor, makan saja dari tanganku," ucap Kazune dan tersenyum lembut pada Karin. Karin menganggu dan dengan gerakan pelahan Karin memajukan tubuhnya dan menggigit buah apel itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**Warning: T / ****Friendship/****Romance.**

**.**

"Karin," Kazune terus berteriak sepanjang lorong memanggil nama pelayan pribadinya itu, beberapa kali dia memasuki ruangan yang di lewati untuk mencari Karin, atau menyibak gorden yang dia curigai ada Karin di sana.

"Karin kau pandai bersembunyi ya?" ucap Kazune seraya membuka lemari besar di ruangan dansa dan kemudian kembali mencari saat tidak menemukan sosok Karin di lemari itu, langkahnya menuju dapur istana.

"Karin"

Lima belas menit yang lalu Kazune meminta Karin untuk bermain petak umpet dengannya dan Kazune menawarkan diri, dia yang akan berjaga sementara Karin bersembunyi. Dan tak di sangka pelayan sekaligus temannya itu ternyata pandai bersembunyi.

_Prang...!_

Kazune tampak melebarkan senyuman kala mendengar suara dari arah tempat menyimpanan bahan makanan, dia segera berlari mendekat karena Kazune yakin Karin bersembunyi di sana.

"Aku menemukanmu Karin."

Meong

Kazune melongo saat melihat seekor kucing keluar dari tempat penyimpanan, dia salah lagi.

"Hihihihihi," pendengarannya tanpa sengaja mendengar suara tawa seseorang, dengan berlaga sok menyerah seraya memasang wajah cemberut, Kazune perlahan mendekat ke lemari di pojong dapur yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Dar!"

"Kyaaa.." Karin tersentak kala pintu lemari di buka secara tiba-tiba, tubuhnya refleks mundur kebelakang dan tidak sengaja lengan bagian atas tersayat sebuh pecahan kaca.

"I-itai.." ringisnya seyara memegangi lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku menemukanmu dan sekarang kau yang jaga," ucap Kazune begitu senang.

"I-iya sekarang a-aku yang jaga, cepat pangeran Kazune sembunyi, aku akan mencari." Kazune melunturkan senyumannya kala mendengar suara Karin yang terdengar tengah menahan sakit.

"Karin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Karin keluar dari lemari itu dan tersenyum pada Kazune.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya tergores," ucapnya. Kazune memerhatikan lengan kanan Karin yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau berdarah?!" Kazune terlihat panik, tangannya tampak membuka tangan Karin yang menutupi lengannya yang berdarah.

"I-ini harus segera di obati, a-aku akan panggilkan dokter."

"Ti-tidak usah! i-ini hanya luka kecil saja pangeran. Cukup di bersihkan dan di beri antiseptik," ucap Karin yang menghentikan pergerakan Kazune. Tangan kecil nya tampak menarik tangan Kazune untuk kembali mendekat padanya.

Kazune menghela nafas saat melihat wajah Karin yang tersenyum –meyakinkan dia, dia tahu gadis itu tidak mau membuatnya repot dan khawatir. Tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang teman yang melihat temannya terluka apalagi ini luka yang cukup serius –baginya- tentu siapa yang tidak khawatir.

"Aku obati, ayo ikut." Kazune manarik tangan Karin dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

...

"Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, jadi tahan sedikit ya?" Dengan hati-hati Kazune membersihkan lengan Karin yang tergores, saat darah sudah bersih dapat di lihatnya goresan yang cukup dalam pada lengan itu. Di ambilnya antiseptik dan memberikannya pada luka gorean tersebut.

Selama dia mengobati Karin tidak berbicara, gadis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya. Kazune juga dapat lihat tubuh Karin yang gemetar.

'Apakah Karin kesakitan?'

"Sudah selesai," Kazune tampak tersenyum melihat tangan Karin yang sudah tertutupi perban, kepala pirang itu menoleh pada Karin dan sedikit bingung saat gadis itu tidak menunjukan respon.

"Karin, _daijobo_?" tanyanya dan berjongkok di hadapan Karin. Dilihatnya gadis itu menunduk dan terus memandangi tangannya yang kotor dengan darah.

"A-aku takut,"

"Eh?"

"Da-darah" Tubuh Karin tampak semakin bergetar hebat dan setelah itu Kazune melihat banyak tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke atas tangan yang dikotori darah itu.

"Darah! Darah! Darah! Darah..." Racau Karin yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Ka-karin tenanglah," Kazune langsung memeluk gadis itu, membenamkan wajah Karin di dadanya. Kazune benar-benar bingung dengan kodisi Karin, apa yang terjadi dengan Karin? Mungkinkah dia takut darah? Tapi sebelumnya Karin tampak baik-baik saja.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Da-darah ini mengingatkanku akan penyiksaan tuan Kirio, a-aku begitu takut." Karin terus terisak di pelukan Kazune bahkan tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketakutan.

"Sa-sangat takut pangeran."

"Tenanglah Karin," Kazune melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menangkup wajah Karin, irisnya menatap lurus pada iris _emerland _Karin.

"Tenangkan dirimu, saat ini kau aman bersamaku. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi," ucap Kazune menenangkan, perlahan tangisan Karin mulai berhenti, gemetar pada tubuh gadis itu pun terlihat hilang. Kazune menggenggam tangan Karin yang penuh dengan darah.

"Selama aku masih hidup, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Dengan darah ini aku berjanji akan menghapus ingatan kelammu dan membahagiakanmu." Kazune mengepalkan tangannya yang penuh dengan darah di hadapan Karin.

"Aku berjanji," Kepala tangan itu mengerat di sertai keseriusan di wajah Kazune. Janji darah, janji yang harus di tepati telah Kazune buat untuk orang yang berharga baginya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Cemburu<br>**  
><strong>Warning: T  ****Friendship/****Romance.**

**.**

**.**

Raut wajah tidak suka tergambar jelas di wajah Kazune saat Pelayan pribadinya di pinjam –seraca paksa- oleh Michiru sepupunya yang sedang berkunjung ke kerajaannya. Pemuda dengan warna mata berbeda itu dengan seenaknya menarik Karin yang tangah menemaninya berlatih panah, hanya untuk menemani Michiru jalan-jalan di sekitar istana.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya, jika kau ingin teman jalan mengapa tidak mengambil pelayan lain saja,"

"Ayolah Kazu-chan, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar."

"Dia bukan barang!" Nada bicara Kazune meninggi dan Michiru hanya menanggapi omelan Kazune dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Pelayan yang lain tidak secantik pelayan pribadimu, aku hanya ingin dia yang menemaniku." Michiru tampak merangkul pinggang Karin yang berada di sebelahnya dan tindakan itu membuat Karin sedikit bersemu.

"Kembalikan dia padaku." Tangan Kazune hendak mengambil pergelangan tangan Karin namun Michiru menjauhkan gadis itu darinya. Emosi Kazune mulai memuncak apalagi saat melihat tangan Michiru yang melingkar dipinggang Karin.

Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat Karin di peluk-peluk pemuda lain.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah Kazu-chan," dengan nada jahilnya Michiru meledek Kazune.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak suka tindakanmu. Hai lepaskan tanganmu dari Karin!" Kazune menunjuk-nujuk tangan Michiru yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

"Michiru!" Wajah Kazune memerah menahan amarah.

"Maaf panggeran Michiru, to-tolong lepaskan." Tangan Karin berusaha melepaskan tangan Michiru. Dia merasa tidak enak di posisi seperti ini terlebih di depan Kazune dan dia juga khawatir melihat tanda-tanda Kazune yang akan meledak.

"Kalau aku tidak mau,"

"Aku akan memaksamu," Kazune sudah tidak bisa manahannya lagi, dengan cepat Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berlari mendekat dan langsung mengcengkram tangan Michiru yang melingkari pinggang Karin. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Tentu Michiru tidak akan melepaskan Karin semudah itu, sebelum keinginannya tercapai. Michiru tampak menepis tangan Kazune dan sedikit menjauh dari pangeran berusian tujuh belas tahun itu.

"Aku tidak mau, Karin akan menjadi milikku." Michiru tampak mencium kening Karin, sengaja memancing emosi Kazune.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" geram Kazune.

"Tu-tuan mengapa anda mencium keningku," Karin pun tampak terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu" Michiru berbisik pada Karin.

"Membuktikan apa?" tanya Karin dengan suara kecil.

"Lihat saja pada pangeranmu," iris_ emerland_ itu menatap pada sosok Kazune yang benar-benar telah terbakar emosi. Karin meneguk ludah, baru pertama kalinya dia melihat Kazune semarah itu.

"Dia cemburu dan itu artinya dia menyukaimu"dan di detik itu juga wajah Karin berubah merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Declaration<strong>

**Warning: T /**Romance**/**

**.**

**.**

Rakyat kerajaan Kujyo tampak memenuhi istana menunnggu sang Raja yang baru diangkat dua hari lalu keluar dari istana. Menurut kabar yang beredar sang raja dengan pesona yang mampu membuat para putri kerajaan jatuh cinta itu akan menyatakan sebuah pernyataan penting, mengenai pendamping hidupnya. Tentu kabar ini mampu menggemparkan seluruh kerajaan bahkan sampai kerajaan tetangga. Seorang raja dengan sejuta pesona dan dikenal akan sikap dingin nan tagasnya sudah mendapatkan sosok wanita yang akan mengdampinginya,

satu pertanyaan yang terngiang dari setiap orang.

Siapa wanita beruntung yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Raja Kazune?

Sorakan terdengar dari seluruh orang yang memenuhi istana kala melihat Raja mereka berjalan di atas balkon istana, Kazune terlihat melambai pada rakyatnya dan memberikan senyumannya.

POOOONGGG

Suara terompet yang membahana mengalun memenuhi seluruh istana, semua orang langsung diam, tidak menyuarakan sepatah katamu. Diam dan menunggu sang raja membuka suaranya.

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimakasi pada rakyatku yang telah bersedia datang kemari..." Kazune mulai bersuara dengan suaranya yang tegas.

"...Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui mengapa kalian berkumpul disini dan sebagai seorang raja saya juga berhak memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian." Kazune tampak terdiam beberapa saat.

"...Mungkin pernyataan yang ku sampaikan ini telah membuat beberapa orang merasa kecewa dan saya minta maaf akan hal itu," Terlihat beberapa putri yang ikut berkumpul tampak pingsan saat mendengar ucapan Kazune dan sisanya tampak fokus pada pembicaraan ini, menunggu dengan tidak sabar penyataan sang Raja.

"Hari ini aku akan menunjukan kekasihku pada kalian." Tangan Kazune terulur kebelakang dan kemudian seorang gadis dengan gaun indah menyambut uluran tangan itu, dia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Kazune.

"Dia adalah Hanazono Karin, calon istriku dan besok kami akan menikah," pernyataan Kazune dengan begitu lantang, semua bersorak gembira mendengar kabar gembira itu walau ada beberapa gadis yang menghela nafas kecewa.

...

"Kazune-kun kau membuatku malu,"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir dan cemburumu saat aku di goda oleh pada putri raja,"

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir," Kazune tampak mengedipkan sebelah mata dan itu sukses menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi Karin.

"_Arigatou,_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse<strong>

**Warning: T+ /****Romance.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan sang matahari mulai tertutupi oleh sang satelit alami, bulan putih itu dengan gerakan yang lambat mulai menguasai sang raja siang dan perlahan langit mulai berubah gelap. Setiap mata tampak memperhatikan fenomena alam yang jarang terjadi ini, sebuah gerhana matahari sedang terjadi. Begitu memukau dan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum, tak terkecuali Karin yang tengah menyaksikan fenomena alam ini dari atas atap sekolah, tentu dia memperhatikannya tidak dengan mata telanjang melainkan dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam yang dapat melindungi mata indahnya.

"_Sugoi~_" ucapnya dan tampak tak berkedip menyaksikan pergerakan bulan yang hampir menguasai matahari itu.

"Ternyata kau disini," Kazune terlihat berjalan ke arah Karin yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"..."

"Karin!"

"Diamlah Kazune-kun, aku sedang menikmati gerhana ini." Dengan nyentuh bibir kazune, Karin menyuruh pemuda itu diam dan membuat urat kekesalan muncul di kepala pirang Kazune.

"Lebih baik kau duduk disampingku dan kita nikmati bersama fenomena alam ini,"

"Aku tidak suka dengan gerhana,"

"Eh! kenapa?" Karin tampak terkejut dan segera membuka kacamatanya, melihat kearah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kenapa tidak suka?" ulangnya lagi. Kazune tak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu tampak berjalan dan duduk disamping Karin.

"Apa karena kau tidak suka jika matahari di tutupi bulan dan menyebabkan langit menjadi gelap?" tebak Karin.

"Bukan," Kazune menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena efek gerhana pada mata?"

"Bukan,"

"Karena cahayanya?"

"Bukan"

"Karena bentuknya?"

"Bukan,"

"Karena..."

"Aku benci karena gerhana itu membuatmu tidak perduli padaku," jawab Kazune dan sontak Karin langsung terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kau lebih suka melihat matahari yang tertutupi bulan dari pada melihat mataharimu." Tangan Kazune tampak menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Dan aku paling tidak suka di halangi untuk dapat menyinarimu," Wajah Karin langsung memerah, perkataan Kazune begitu dalam dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, apalagi dengan jarak yang terus di persempit oleh pemuda itu.

"Ka-kazune-kun, ma-mau aphpm.." Perkatannya terhenti kala bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya, Kazune menciumnya singkat dan setelah itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Warna merah di wajah Karin 100% menguasai wajahnya.

"Tetaplah memperhatikanku Karin, aku adalah mataharimu."

.

.

.

Fin

Huwaaa Akhirnyaa bisa ikutan event ini...

Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikutinya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Sempat merasa khawatir saat mengetik karena jumlah Word yang mendekati kritis #hampir lebih dari 1000K# akhirnya aku singkat-singkat lagi. heheheheheh

Semoga feel nya dapet , :D dan semoga fluffy di sini kerasa... #amin# walau ada beberapa drabble yang bukan fluffy :D

oh mungkin akan ada beberapa drabble yang saling berkesinambungan... :D jadi semoga minna tidak bingung ya.. :D

Yo Minna bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa reviewnya yaa...

Biar aku semangat meneruskannya :D

_#Arigatou_

Chess Sakura 20/10/2014


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Story by Chess Sakura

Disclaimer © Koge Donbo

Pair: Kazune x Karin

Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), no EYD, Fluffy (Maybe)

For Kamichama Karin Event #Drabble A-Z

This Drabble F-K

Sisanya nanti menyusul .

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

**Feeling.**

**Warning: T /****Romance/**

**.**

"Karin mengapa aku harus membawa payung? Hari ini cuara cerah Karin." Kazune tampak mengomel kala Karin bersikeras agar dia membawa payung lipat berwarna biru itu.

"Aku mempunyai firasat akan turun hujan Kazune-kun, bawa saja untuk jaga-jaga."

"Hujan? di musim panas? Yang benar saja Karin. Cukup! aku tidak mau membawanya." Kazune kembali mengeluarkan payung itu dari tas kerjanya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Karin.

"Tapi-"

"_Ittekimasu._" Kazune langsung berangkat setelah tadi mencium terlebih dahulu dahi Karin, dia segera kabur dari istrinya yang tampak masih tetap ingin agar dia membawa payung itu. Dia terlalu malas berdebat dengan Karin di pagi hari.

"Kazune-kun tunggu." Perkataan Karin hanya di anggap angin lalu karena suaminya itu terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Dengan menghela nafas panjang Karin kembali menyimpan payung biru itu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. "Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk," doanya.

...

_ZHARRRT_

Sore harinya Hujan turun dengan begitu deras mengguyur wilayah tokyo, Kazune tampak mengumpat kesal melihat air hujan yang bercampur dengan angin itu, ternyata perkataan istrinya benar hujan akan turun hari ini dan dia sangat menyesali telah menyangkal perkataan istrinya. Jika saja pagi tadi dia menuruti ucapan istrinya, mungkin saja sekarang Kazune tidak akan terjebak di pinggiran toko menunggu hujan reda.

"_Kuso!_" Entah ini sudah keberapa ribu kali umpatan yang keluar dari pria dengan surai pirang yang tampak lepek itu, gigi-gigi Kazune tampak bergemelutuk menahan dinginnya udara, sesekali dia mengulurkan tangannya, menengadah pada tetesan air hujan.

"Cepatlah berhenti," ucap Kazune yang terdengar gemetar, sunggu dia amat tidak suka pada udara dingin seperti ini, tubuhnya tidak bisa tahan pada udara dingin yang di perkirakan suhunya sudah di bawah 20 derajat celcius.

Kepala pirang Kazune menunduk, kedua tangannya mengerat memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menahan hawa dingin.

"Kazune-kun?"

Seorang wanita memanggilnya, suara yang amat dia kenal dan benar-benar dia rindukan saat ini. Tampak Kazune tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Dia berkeyakinan jika suara itu hanyalah ilusinya saja.

"Kazune-kun, kau kah itu?" Makin lama suara itu semakin jelas di dengarnya dan di ikuti juga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Kazune memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya, irisnya tampak berusaha fokus melihat sesosok wanita dengan mantel hijau yang tengah berlari menerjang hujan.

"Ka-karin?" Kazune masih belum mempercayai jika wanita itu adalah istrinya, tapi semakin dekat wanita itu, semakin jelas sosoknya.

_Grep_

Hangat, Kazune merasakan tubuhnya menghangat saat wanita itu memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau baik-baik saja kan Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia juga dapat merasakan tubuh dingin suaminya yang bergetar.

"Ka-kamu pasti kedinginan Kazune-kun." Kekhawatiran sangat terlihat jelas di wajah Karin, di lepaskan pelukannya dan tampak menggenggam tangan Kazune yang sedingin es, meniup tangan itu dengan udara panas dari mulutnya. Tangan Karin juga tampak beralih membingkai wajah Kazune.

"Ka-kazune-kun?" Karin mulai merasa takut, suaminya sejak tadi tidak bersuara masa sekali.

"Ka-kazu-"

"Maafkan aku,"

_Grep_!

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak mendengar perkataanmu Karin dan maafkan aku karena membuatmu khawatir." Kazune memeluk Karin dengan begitu erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Karin. Ini bukan khayalannya ini kenyataan, wanita yang di peluknya ini benar-benar istrinya.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka dalam posisi berpelukan, Kazune tampaknya masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya, dia tampak tengah menikmati hangatnya tubuh sang istri yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Karin, bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika hari ini akan hujan dan juga yang membuatku semakin bingung, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku?"

"_Feeling _seorang istri selalu tepat Kazune-kun," jawab karin singkat dan jawaban itu malah membuat Kazune semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia benar-benar beruntung memiliki istri seperti Karin.

"_Arigatou to Aishiteru, _Karin"

.

.

.

_**Girlfriend**_

**Warning: T / ****Friendship/****Romance/**

.

_._

"_Karin mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku,"_

'Kekasih?'

"..."

'Aku... kekasih Kazune_-_kun?'

Langkah Karin tampak begitu pelan, bahkan iris _emerald_ itu terlihat kosong menatap jalan di depannya, pikiran gadis itu terus melayang ke kejadian sore kemarin. Kejadian saat Kazune menyatakan perasaannya dan menjadikan dia kekasih.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," guman Karin yang tampak menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Karin-chan!"

Grep!

Karin langsung terdorong kebelakang saat tubuhnya di peluk Miyon, dia juga dapat melihat teman-temannya yang langsung mengelilingi dirinya.

"Karin-Karin-Karin.." Dengan semangatn, Miyon mengguncang tubuh Karin dan sukses membuat gadis itu pusing.

"Miyon hentikan kau dapat membunuh Karin," seru Michiru yang berlebihan. Pemuda dengan warna rambut hampir sama dengan Karin itu tampak menarik Karin ke sisinya.

"A-ada apa ini?" seru Karin kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Karin-chan, apa benar kamu berpacaran dengan Kazune?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan Himeka mampu membut jantung Karin berdetak dua kali lipat. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

"_E-etoo_..." Dia bingung mau menjelaskannya.

"Katakan jika berita yang kami dengar ini bohong, Karin?" Tuntut Jin yang terlihat kesal.

"_A-ano_..." wajah Karin memerah, dia mulai gugup.

"Karin?"

"..."

"Karin, kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Jawab Karin?"

Karin benar-benar terpojok, terlalu bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Ya walau dia ada niat akan memberitahukan hubungannya ini –yang masih belum Karin percayai-tapi tidak secepat ini juga.

"Hentikan!" Semua tampak langsung terdiam, secara serempak menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok Kazune dengan kedutan amarah di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Hah?!" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Karin dan kemudian dengan Kasar merebut Karin dari Michiru.

"Lihat! kau membuat dia ketakutan." Kazune tampak menoleh kearah Karin yang masih belum bersuara juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin-chan?"

"EEHHHH? –Chan..." Secara serempak semua terkejut akan panggilan Kazune pada Karin, mereka tahu Kazune tidak pernah memanggil nama perempuan dengan sulfix –chan, dan sekarang telinga mereka mendengar pemuda itu memanggil seorang gadis dengan tambahan –chan. Tidak salah lagi jika mereka benar-benar.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah pacaran?!"

Kazune tampak tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan itu, dia langsung berjalan seraya menarik Karin bersamanya.

"Woi Kujyo, jawab pertanyaannya!" Teriak Jin yang emosi.

"Kalau kami memang pacaran, kalian mau apa?" Dan perkataan Kazune benar-benar mampu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya terkejut dan mambuat beberapa fansgirlnya langsung sakit hati.

Oh jangan lupakan Jin Karasuma yang sudah membatu dengan hati yang retak.

.

.

**Indecisive**

**Warning: T /****Romance.**

**.**

**.**

Karin tampak memutar-mutar kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang melingkarinya, sesekali iris _emerland_nya beralih kesosok pemuda yang tangah berlatih memanah.

"Berikan? Tidak?" Dia benar-benar bimbang untuk memberikan coklat buatannya ini pada kekasihnya itu. Karin takut jika coklat buatannya tidak enak dan yang lebih parah coklat ini malah meracuni Kazune.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Karin tampak berjongkok dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam, tangannya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk tanah yang di lapisi rumput hijau itu.

"Aku takut rasanya tidak enak. Tapi jika aku tidak memberikannya, Kazune tidak akan tahu jika aku juga mencintainya." Sudah dua hari dia berpacaran dengan Kazune dan selama dua hari itu juga pemuda itu belum mengetahui perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya. Karin berniat mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya dengan coklat ini, tapi dia begitu takut jika coklatnya tidak di terima.

Karin benar-benar bimbang.

"Karin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tubuh Karin tersentak, dengan buru-buru langsung di sembunyikannya kotak itu di balik badan dan segera berdiri di hadapan Kazune.

"Se-selamat siang Kazune-kun," sapa Karin dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Kazune. Jantungnya benar-benar berdebar-debar saat ini. Takut jika Kazune melihat kotaknya-

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Iris sapir itu tampak melihat kearah tangan Karin.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

"Coba ku lihat."

"Ah jangan!" Karin langsung mundur kebelakang, saat tangan Kazune hendak memegang tangannya yang sedang menyembunyikan kotak biru itu.

"Karin, jangan sembunyikan sesuatu dari ku!"

"A-aku tidak sembunyikan apapun," elak Karin dan berusaha tersenyum pada Kazune. Namun tatapan curiga yang di berikan Kazune mampu membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

"Perlihatkan padaku!" perintah Kazune tegas. Karin sudah tidak bisa mengelak, dengan takut-takut gadis itu mengeluarkan kotak yang dia sembunyikan dan menyodorkannya pada Kazune.

"Ini apa?"

"I-ini adalah co-coklat buatanku, a-aku sengaja membuatnya untukmu. Ta-tapi, aku takut jika rasanya tidak enak."

Kazune tampak membuka ikatan pita merah yang melingkar di kota itu, membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan coklat berbentuk hari dari dalamnya.

"A-aku membuat ini. Ka-karena aku ingin memberitahumu, ka-kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Ka-kazune-kun." Oh sungguh kedua kaki Karin benar-benar lemas, dia begitu gugup.

Kazune tertegu mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, terlihat juga rona merah menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Tak!

Karin tampak membulatkan matanya saat Kazune mamakan coklat buatannya.

"Ka-kazune-kun, jika rasanya tidak enak, kau boleh memuntahkannya," ucap Karin yang terlihat khawatir akan rasa coklat buatannya itu, Karin melihat cemas pada Kazune yang terus menguyah coklat buatannya.

"Ini enak."

"Eh?!"

"Coklat yang dibuat dengan penuh rasa cinta, rasanya pasti akan enak," ucap Kazune seraya tersenyum pada Karin dan senyuman itu sukses membuat warna merah menguasai wajah Karin.

"Kau harus mencobanya." Tanpa aba-aba Kazune langsung memasukan sepotong coklat kemulut Karin. Karin tampak hanya terdiam dengan sebagian coklat yang masuk kemulutnya.

Tak!

Cup

Dan tindakan selanjutnya mampu membuat jantung Karin serasa berhenti berdetak, Kazune dengan tiba-tiba memakan sebagian coklat yang tidak masuk kemulutnya dan tentu saja itu membuat bibirnya dan bibir Kazune menempel.

"Maniskan?"

Wajah Karin benar-benar terasa panas. First kissnya sudah di rebut.

.

.

**Just say I love you**

**Warning: T /****Romance/**

.

.

"Cepat katakan perasaanmu, Kazune." Michiru tampak mendorong-dorong tubuh Kazune untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Jangan sampai dia pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaanmu," seru Michi.

"Apa kau ingin di dahului oleh Artis muda itu? melihat Karin bersama Jin dan menerima cinta Jin kuga?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Kazune tampak diam seraya menoleh pada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Artis bodoh itu, merebut Karin." Serunya emosi. Michiru tampak tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, cepat susul Karin ke bandara dan nyatakan Cintamu." Michiru dengan semangatnya, kembali mendorong Kazune. Dia benar-benar gereget pada kelambatan Kazune. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun pemuda _blonde_ itu memendam rasa cintanya pada Karin. Dia tak pernah berani untuk mengungkapkan, asalannya satu -Dia takut Karin tak mencintainya. Padahal sudah jelas jika gadis itu, mencintai Kazuna. Di lihat dari sikap Karin yang begitu perhatian pada Kazune.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya." Sesaat Kazune menarik nafas dan setelahnya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bandara.

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Karin ke Australia, gadis itu akan melanjutkan pendidikan di universita terkemuka di sana.

...

"Kazune-kun?" Karin tampak melihat bingung pada sosok Kazune, nafas pemuda itu tampak memburu dengan beberapa keringat di dahinya.

"Ka-karin, ada yang ingin aku ucapkan." Raut wajah serius dari Kazune membuat Karin menatapnya lekat. Entah mengapa dia jadi berdebar.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku!" dia langsung menarik tangan Karin, mengajak gadis manis itu ke tempat yang di rasanya cukup nyaman.

"Tu-tunnggu Kazune-kun, lima belas menit lagi aku akan berangkat."

"Sepuluh menit, Aku hanya minta waktu sepuluh menit saja." Tak bisa menolak, akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Kazune. Karin dapat merasakan ada sedikit getaran di tangan Kazune.

'Apa yang mau dia bicarakan? Dan kenapa aku begitu gugup.'

...

Iris _emerald _ dan sapir itu tampak saling mengunci, tangan Kazune terlihat menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis didepannya. Dia harus mengatakannya sekarang, harus bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

'Ayo Kazune.' Batinnya menyemangati.

"Ka-karin-" Oh sungguh kenapa debaran jantung ini semakin mencepat, Kazune merutuki dirinya yang begitu gugup saat ini. Tampak tarikan nafas di lakukan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

"A-ada yang i-ingin aku katakan?"

Karin masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kazune dengan harap-harap cemas. Mungkinkan Kazune akan-

"A-aku... A-aku... A-aku..."

'Tenangkan dirimu Kazune.' Sekali lagi menyemangati dalam hati.

"I-iya Kazune-kun?" Dan Karin pun sepertinya tertular kegugupan Kazune.

"A-aku..." Tampak genggaman tangan itu semakin mengerat. Ini benar-benar sangat sulit.

"Kepada para penumpang, pesawat dengan tujuan Sydney-Autralia akan segera berangkat. Di mohon untuk bersiap." Pemberitahuan itu membuat Karin melihat khawatir kearah jamnya.

"Kazune, cepatlah. Pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Mendapat desakan dari Karin dan juga mendengar pemberitahuan itu, kegugupannya semakin bertambah.

"A-aku hanya ingin mengatakan. Kalau A-aku-"

"Karin ayo cepat, Pesawat kita akan segera berangkat." Karin tampak menoleh pada Kazusa dan kembali menatap pada pemuda di depannya.

"Maaf, Kazune-kun. Aku harus segera berangkat." ucapnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Kazune dan perlahan mulai berjalan menyusul Kazusa.

"HANAZONO KARIN, AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Pernyataan cinta yang begitu lantang, bahkan sampai menyedot perhatian pengunjung bandara. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kazune melihat kearah Karin yang terdiam di tempat.

Karin berbalik dan tampak masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Kazune-kun?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kazune berjalan mendekat, "Kubilang, Aku mencintaimu Karin" dan langsung memeluk Karin.

.

.

**Kiss**

**Warning: T/ ****Romance/**

.

.

Karin terlihat memandangi Skenario di tangannya, pipi gadis itu tampak merona setelah membaca deretan kalimat itu.

"Kau sudah membaca Skenariomu, Karin-san?" tanya seorang pria tua pada Karin.

"Sutradara, apa kau yakin? Aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya Karin.

Sutradara itu hanya tersenyum dan tampak duduk disamping artis muda itu. "Tentu saja," ucapnya yakin.

"Ta-tapi, dalam Skenario ini aku harus melakukan Kiss dengan Kazune-kun, a-aku-"

"Kenapa memang, bukannya kalian sudah pacaran."

"Kami memang pacaran, tapi kami belum pernah melakukan Kiss." Nada suara Karin kian mengecil saat mengatakan itu.

"Bagus dong. Dengan begitu ini First kiss mu. Dan benar-benar sesuai dengan Skenarionya."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Bersikap profesional Karin-san. Kau adalah artis, maka sudah seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang ada dalam Skenario. Jangan campuri urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan." Setelah mengatakan itu, sutradara langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"Kau benar sutradara. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melakukan Kiss." Tampak tangan itu menarik surai coklatnya, adegan ini benar-benar adegan tersulit yang pernah dia lakukan -selama lima tahun menjadi artis.

...

"Karin, kau melamun lagi." Kazune mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Karin –untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dia tampak bingung melihat sikap Karin hari ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Tampak Karin melihat kearah Kazune, memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu dan warna merah langsung menghiasi kedua pipinya saat dia melihat kearah bibir Kazune.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" Lagi-lagi Kazune harus menyadarkan Karin.

"A-ah! a-aku tidak apa-apa." jelas Karin dan tampak sangat gugup.

"Apakah kau, sudah membaca Skenario yang baru? Aku belum membacanya. Adegan apa yang harus kita lakukan nanti?" Dan mendengar pertanyaan Kazune, jantung Karin kian berdebar.

"_E-etoo_..." Wajah gadis itu kian memerah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin? Hari ini kau sangat aneh. Apa kau sakit?" Melihat sikap yang tidak biasa dari pacarnya, sering melamun dan terkadang wajah manis itu tampak merona, membuat Kazune khawatir pada keadaan Karin.

Tangan Kazune terulur dan menyentuh dahi Karin "Hangat." Ucapnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. O-oh ini, sebaiknya Kazune membacanya se-sendiri. Ah! A-aku mau ketoilet." ucap Karin –sangat gugup-, gadis itu segera melesat pergi setelah memberikan Skenario pada Kazune.

"Dia kenapa?" Masih dengan kebingungan akan sikap Karin, Kazune tampak membaca Skenario yang di berikan padanya. Membaca dengan teliti dan tampak berhenti sesaat, sebelum senyuman mistrius tampak terukir di wajahnya.

"jadi, ini penyebabnya."

...

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku, Kazune-kun." ucap Karin seraya membungkuk. Setelah kembali dari toilet, Karin langsung pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu -Padahal dia melakukan itu hanya ingin menghindar dari Kazune. Awalnya dia ingin pulang sendiri, namun Kazune langsung menolak. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan mengantar Karin pulang.

"Karin, aku sudah membaca semua Skenarionya." Langkah Karin tampak berhenti, gadis itu mematung di tempat.

"Dan ku rasa kita harus latihan untuk adegan 'itu'?" ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh Karin dari belakang.

Karin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Tampak perlahan Kazune membalikan tubuh gadis itu.

"Agar nanti tidak ada pengulangan lagi dan agar kau terbiasa." Seringaian dari Kazune, iris sapir itu menatap luruh ke iris _emerald_ Karin.

"Aku mengingat dialognya, setelah aku mengucapkan ini. 'Aku mencintaimu, sanga mencintaimu dan aku ingin memilikmu' " Kazune mengucapkan dialog yang ada dalam Skenario.

"Dan kau hanya terdiam dan menatap ku. Lalu-" Tangan Kazune tampak meraih dagu Karin, sedikit mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan kian mempersempit jaraknya.

"Kita-"

Cup

Dan akhirnya Karin tahu bagaimana cara Kiss.

.

.

.

.

Fin

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHO Drabble F-K selesai. Alhamduliah. Sepertinya fluffynya kurang ya? :-D hehehehehe.

Gomen ne minna, aku lama melanjutkan fic ini. Kemarin kan semesteran, jadinya aku fokus pada ulangan dan sepertinya waktu Event ini akan segera berakhir, tapi tenang aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan ini sampai Z . :D semoga di beri kemudahan.

Yo wis yang sudah baca, jangan lupa REVIEW yaaa... ;-) agar aku semangat lagi.

#Arigatou

Chess Sakura 16/13/2014


End file.
